A variety of different types of computer user input devices have been made for several decades, including mice and digital pens. While mice have become ubiquitous, digital pens have generally not achieved the same widespread utility. Major challenges have stood in the way of digital pens being more useful, including hardware-to-software interaction, hardware implementation, and poor user scenarios. The user scenarios in particular have generally been an awkward intersection of pen-type usage and mouse-type usage.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.